The Casualty of War
by iliketots
Summary: Annabeth is a princess of Athens promised to marry another. Percy is the son of Poseidon, Lord of a large town by the ocean. The two meet, but with the threat of a war hanging above both of their heads, what will become of their relationship? T because I'm paranoid, AU


**Hi guys! Umm.. I hope you like it? I don't own PJO**

* * *

Princess Annabeth stood in the balcony of her bedroom overlooking the city she called home for nearly seventeen years. The breeze blew her gown in a ghostly way behind her. The day was nearly ending and she could distinctly see the sun setting in the horizon.

The princess sighed and made her way back to her bedroom. She sat down on her bedside and glanced at herself in a handheld mirror. The mirror was a gift from her mother when she was fifteen. Elegant rubies and emeralds jeweled the intricately carved silver frame.

"Lady Annabeth," a voice whispered. Annabeth whipped her head around in surprise. Her handmaid stood there with a small smile. Her servant had a way of making no noise, and Annabeth was semi-used to it.

"Lady Athena would like to speak to you in the throne room," her servant said with a small curtsey and bow of the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock first?" Annabeth replied, slightly irritated.

"Sorry m'lady. Please forgive me," she apologized. A smile played on Annabeth's lips.

"It's fine. You may go now," the princess dismissed. The handmaid did a full curtsey before exiting the bedroom. Annabeth groaned. She loved her mother, but the lectures from her were excruciating. Usually it had something to do with the fact that Annabeth wasn't acting very "princess-like".

The princess ran down hallways and corridors, raced down flights of stairs, and wove through several servants before arriving at a grandly carved wooden door. Slowly, she pushed the double doors open. Her mother sat regally upon her beautiful throne.

Annabeth bowed to her mother before asking, "Mother, you wished to speak with me?"

"Rise," her mother said. A small smile was gently placed on her lips, her eyes calculated every move Annabeth was making. "As you know, you've long since come of age."

Annabeth shifted uneasily. She knew where this conversation was going, and she knew she wouldn't like it one bit. "What are you saying?" she asked cautiously.

"You know what I'm asking. It's time you found a suitable husband," the queen replied calmly.

"You can't! You can't just send me away to some man I don't even know!" Annabeth protested. The queen rubbed her temples as though she already knew this would happen.

"Annabeth!" the queen yelled, cutting off her daughter's protests. "Do you know what my name means?"

Annabeth hesitated for a second. Of course she knew what it meant, but this could also be a trick question. Finally, she said, "Yes, mother."

"Then what is it?" Lady Athena replied.

"Athena is the name of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She is also the patron of our city, and you were named after her because Grandmother and Grandfather wanted you to be the best queen," the young princess recited without hesitation. When she was a child, night after night her mother would tell her this same story.

"That's correct," Lady Athena confirmed. "And I think this is the wisest decision. We are in tension with Sparta at the moment, and we need all the allies we can get. Your marriage with a prince from another area will verify this alliance."

Annabeth didn't argue. Her mother was the wisest woman she has ever known, and even though Annabeth hated this suggestion, if it was the wisest thing to do, she'd do it.

"Could I have time to find a suitable spouse? Surely it's only fair if I have a choice," Annabeth requested. Her fingers twitched at her sides like she already knew the answer. And she was completely terrified to hear it.

"I mean, I could choose a prince or a young king. I won't pick a peasant or a commoner I promise. You could even narrow down the list for-"

"Annabeth!" Athena shouted. Annabeth noticed her mother's nails digging into the armrests of the throne. She looked irritated. "I've already chosen for you."

"What!" Annabeth screeched. "Do I not have any freedom? I don't even know who I'm going to marry and you think you can just choose for me? What about love? How will I ever love this man I'm being forced to call husband?"

Athena listened calmly to her daughter's rants. Her eyes didn't flicker for a second and her mouth remained in a straight line.

"Love doesn't matter at the moment. Maybe you'll grow to love him after a while," she replied.

"Well?" Annabeth demanded, "Who is it?"

"Lord Hermes's son, Luke. You know him, don't you? I think I used to tutor both of you as children. You were best friends with him! It won't be so bad!" Lady Athena exclaimed like it was the best decision ever.

"We were seven, mother!" Annabeth protested, but her mother wouldn't hear it. She kept telling Annabeth that it would be okay, but the daughter disagreed. She felt betrayed by her mother. Just the thought of being auctioned off like a slave made her feel sick!

"It's the best decision. If you can't accept it, you still have to deal with it. The family will be visiting next Tuesday, and I expect you to be on your best behavior," Athena stated with finality. Annabeth shook her head slightly. This was just a nightmare and she was going to wake up any second. Annabeth pinched herself, just to make sure, but she felt it.

"How could you do this to me? I was perfectly fine!" said Annabeth. Her mother still showed no signs of regret.

"And there was no heir to this throne after you! It's been finalized and papers have been written! What are you going to do now? Run away?" the queen joked. Annabeth snapped her head up and looked her mother straight in the eye

"Maybe I will," Annabeth said with a glare. Athena looked shocked, and then she stared laughing like this was all a joke.

Annabeth whipped her body around and sprinted her way out the door. She heard her mother scream, "Annabeth!", but she didn't turn around for a second.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever! Thanks! **


End file.
